Secret Model
by Mazare-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno is an International super-model known as Saki. When she goes at Konoha High School, she need to wear a disguise to live like a normal student. But what happens when someone find your identity? Problems everywhere. [ItaSaku], NaruHina, InoShika, Sasu?, and a little Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1 - Meet Saki

Sakura Haruno is an international super model.

_Click Click_

_''Saki, smile for the camera.'' the reporter said._

_Click Click_

_''Saki, when do you have the next Photo Shoot?''_

In the fashion world, Sakura is known as Saki. She travels to many places in the world for fashion. She is very popular. She have a lot of fans in every country. Everyone appreciate her because she is a modest girl and she is very kind with everyone. Not like the others models.

_''We don't know, but most likely next month.'' Kakashi replied._

_Click Click_

Kakashi is her manager, and one of the closest person to her, after the death of her parents. He was a good friend of her parents.

_''Kakashi, where is Tsunade right now?'' a reporter asked._

_''We don't know.'' he replied._

Tsunade is the person who took Sakura in care after the death of her parents. Tsunade was also a super-model like Sakura, popular in every country, but she stopped after the death of her fiance, a lot of years ago. She found Sakura and she took her in care and learned her everything she knows about modeling until she managed to surpass Tsunade.

_Click Click_

_''Saki, are rumors that you will be present at New York Fashion Week. Is that true?'' the reporter asked. ''Yes, is true, Saki will be present at New York Fashion Week.'' Kakashi replied._

Sakura is a very beautiful girl. With her natural pink hair and her big and green eyes and perfect curves, she is gorgeous. And even if she is a model, she's very smart and kind and very caring. Not every girl at 16 years get to be a super-model.

_''Sorry, but we have to leave. Saki has a photo shoot.'' Kakashi said, and started to leave with Saki among the bunch of reporters who asked stupid and endless questions._

In the limo.

''That went well'' Sakura said. ''So you've found a high school?'' She asked excited.

''Yes, you will go to the high school where Tsunade is the headmaster. Konoha High School'' replied Kakashi.

''Japan?'' She asked with wide eyes. ''You mean I'm going home?'' She asked happily. Kakashi nodded smiling, knowing that she will like to go in the country were she was born. She jumped on him, taking him into a tight hug. ''I Love you Kakashi!'' She said. Kakashi chuckled. 'I know her too well.' He thought.

''Anything for my star'' he said, returning the hug. ''You'll start next week, tomorrow we take the plane.'' And with that she nodded.

Meanwhile, In Uchiha masion:

Uchiha Sasuke was sitting on the couch watching TV.

_''Saki when do you have the next photo shoot?'' the reporter asked. ''Most likely next month.'' Kakashi replied._

''What are you looking at, foolish little brother?'' Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother asked. Sasuke just ignored him and continued to watch TV. Itachi turned his head to the TV:

_''In the press conference, Saki declared that she will be present at Fashion Week in New York. Our sources say that Saki will go to a new high school, but she did not want to declare where.'':_

_''Saki, is that true that you will go to a new high school?'' a reporter asked. ''That is a confidential information.'' Saki answered._

''She's hot.'' Sasuke said with a smirk. Itachi smirked but ignored him and continued to look at Saki. Indeed she was very beautiful. With her long pink hair, and her eyes were large and pure green and makes her face to look so innocent, but in a sexy way.

''Dinner is ready!'' Mikoto, their mother said, snapping him out of his thoughts. Their mother was a very beautiful kind woman, which everyone loved. She always was there when they needed most. They nodded and headed towards the living room.

Itachi Uchiha is a senior at Konoha High School. He is very attractive, and like his brother, he has a lot of fangirls, but he ignores them. He has black eyes and hair tied in a low ponytail. He is part of a group called Akastuki where the hottest guys in school make part. Even if sometimes their group act a little harsh, they are nice. He is a genius at school. At school he has the best grades. And he loves to annoy his little brother Sasuke.

After a few days:

''We are finally here!'' Sakura exclaimed happily. They just arrived in Konoha. The wind has passed through her hair, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the autumn breeze. The surroundings were so nostalgic. She remembers her childhood memories. She smiled at her thoughts, then she snapped back to reality. ''So Kakashi, where I will stay?''

''You'll see, I'm sure you'll like'' Kakashi said with a smile. She nodded and climbed into the limo. ''Hey Kakashi, don't you think someone will recognize us in a limo?'' She asked. She didn't want to be chased by fans or press, that would mean that she will need to change again the school, and she didn't want to. She loved Konoha.

''Don't worry, at this time in the night, no one will notice us.'' He replied.

When they arrived at the house she was shocked. The house was huge. In front of the house was a garden full of flowers. ''Wow Kakashi, that's amazing'' she exclamed running at the house like a little kid who got a new toy. Kakashi chuckled. ''I knew you will like it.'' He said. Inside was beautiful, a lot of rooms, a huge kitchen, two bathrooms, and a room with a huge tv. And a bonus: behind the house was a pool. ''Thanks Kakashi.'' she said taking Kakashi into a hug. He returned the hug.

''Now I have to go'' he said and sighed when she pouted. ,,I'll send someone to show you where the school is, and to give you your disguise.'' he continued. ,,Don't forget, don't tell anyone who are you. Ok?'' She nodded. He approached and took her into a hug. ,,If you need anything call me. You will meet with Tsunade.''

''Ok Kakashi. Bye'' she said, smiling sadly. Kakashi sighed sadly. He didn't want to leave her alone. ''Bye'' he said, and left.

Now she was again alone. Since her parents died Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi held her company all the time, but now she is alone again. She sighed and went to unpack.

Meanwhile:

Some members of Akatsuki walked through the dark streets of Konoha. All members are: Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, Konan and Pain, the leader. The lider and Konan don't show up too much.

''Aww, I can't believe that school starts in 2 days'' Deidara said sighing sad.

''Women-kun What's the problem?'' Kisame asked smirking.

''I'm not a women, Fish-chan'' Deidara said annoyed.

''Don't worry Woman-kun, everyone know your secret'' Kisame said and Deidara jumped on him. The others ignored the two idiots.

''So, we will do pranks on newcomers?'' Sasori asked while sucking lazily on a lollipop. In every year, they put some pranks on newcomers as a ,,Welcome,,.

''Of course, I can't wait to see their faces.'' Hidan said, grinning like a maniac.

''I don't know, what do you say Itachi?'' Kakuzu asked. Itachi was sitting on a bench with eyes closed. He shrugged and then said:

''Hn, why not?''

''Hey, that's a limo?'' Tobi said, pointing on the road. Everyone turned where Tobi was pointing. ''It seems so.'' Kakuzu said.

''I wonder what star came into town'' Tobi said looking at the sky in a dramatic way.

''Who cares, let's go eat some sushi, I'm hungry.'' Hidan said rubbing his stomach. Deidara appeared next to him then said:

''Kisame can't, that's cannibalism for him.'' After that, he, Hidan, Kakuzu and Tobi burst in laughing. Itachi and Sasori just smirked while Kisame was surrounded by a deadly aura.

''WOMEN, YOU'RE DEAD!'' And with that Deidara ran for his life.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 1- Finished. Chapter 2? Most likely next week. Sakura is a model! *giggles*. Omg I'm so full of inspiration that I think I'll explode. Hahaha! I can't wait!**

**Ja!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome to KHS

First day of school.

Sakura woke up with a feeling that today will be a good day. After so many years of traveling, now she's back in her town. But that is reminding her sad memories, like her parents' death:

_Flashback:_

_''Mom, I'm home.'' Little Sakura said happily. She entered in the house and noticed that no one was there. ''Mommy, Daddy?'' She asked but received no answer. When she arrived in the kitchen, she froze. There sat her parents, down in a pool of blood. Panic and fear began to settle into her, and tears were streaming down on her face. She started to run to her parents and shake them. ''Mommy, daddy!'' She cried. Her mother slowly opened her eyes and looked at her daughter._

_''Be strong Sakura, for us.'' She said in a weak tone. Tears began to fall in her mother's eyes. ''We love you.'' And with that, she closed her eyes, and was taken forever. Sakura stood and looked at her with wide eyes._

_''Don't go mommy, daddy.'' She said between sobs. She hugged her mother and she began to beg her not to leave._

_''Too late, little one.'' A voice said behind her. When she turned she began to tremble with fear. A man with snake eyes, and a knife in his hand was staring at her. Soon, her fear turned in anger._

_''You've hurt my mommy and daddy!'' She cried in anger._

_''And, you're next, little one.'' He said, but didn't get to finish his sentence, she jumped on him, hitting and biting him with all the power of a 7 year old child. ''Get off me, brat!'' He said angrily. He took her by the hair, and threw her away. He rose and went to her, but he was interrupted by the police sirens. He started to turn back and leave, but he stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. ''We will meet again.'' He said then disappeared, leaving Sakura in pain, near her parents lifeless bodies._

_End Flashback._

When Sakura came back to reality, something warm ran down her cheek. She put her hand and noticed that tears were streaming down her face. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to be weak. She wanted to be strong, like her mother told her. In that night, she swore to avenge her parent's death.

*Knock Knock*

''I'm coming!'' She shouted. She went to the bathroom and washed her face quickly, then went to open the door. When she opened the door, a man with black hair and a scar on his nose was standing there. She smiled at him.

''Hello Miss Haruno, I'm Iruka, Kakashi's friend.'' He said with a warm smile. ''Hello Iruka, come in.'' She said politely. ''I brought you your disguise.'' He said, handing her a package. ''Okay, wait here, I'm going to change.'' Sakura said and he nodded. After a few minutes, she came fully dressed in a pair of black jeans and a long blue chemise, but she didn't have pink hair and green eyes, now she has brown hair and red eyes. **(****A/N: Like Kurenai.) **''I look like Saki?'' She asked doing a pirouette. ''Not at all.'' He replied.'' Shall we?'' She nodded. When they got outside, in the parking was a black BMW 4 series **(A.N... again : I hadn't another car in head, and plus it's pretty cool. Don't judge me.)**. ''Kakashi told me to give you this car for school.'' He said. She nodded and thanked him, and then climbed into the car and started to drove to school. They stopped a few blocks away from school. ''I stop here, it was nice to meet you.'' Sakura nodded, she waved him goodbye and started to drove to school.

Meanwhile:

All the students were chatting happily in the school campus, until someone come with an expensive car. All the heads were on the car, and on the owner.

''God, that car is fucking gorgeous.'' Hidan said, starting to droll.

''Hidan, you're drooling.'' Kakuzu said. Itachi, Deidara, Kisame and Hidan looked to see whose car is. And when the owner went out of her car, they remained stunned. A beautiful girl with perfect curves and long legs came out.

''She'e so hot.'' Deidara said, smirking and examining her like a piece of art. The others nodded in agreement.

''I haven't seen her around.'' Kisame said, putting his finger under his chin in a thinking manner.

'Wow, awesome.' Sakura thought while exploring the surroundings. When she looked through the campus, she noticed that many students were looking at her. She sent them a sexy smirk and walked to school to find Tsunade. But she began to have difficulties with finding office. In the hall, she saw two boys. She went to them and tapped the blond boy on the shoulder.

''Hey, I was wondering if you know where's the principal's office.'' She asked smiling. The boy turned to her and then began to grin.

''Sure! I am Naruto Uzumaki. Are you new here?'' He said, taking her into a hug. She was surprised by the unexpected embrace but recovered and she left out a soft laugh. 'He's nice' She thought. After a while Naruto still hasn't let her go.

''Dobe, release her.'' The other boy said. Naruto let her slowly and put his hands behind his head and laughed nervously. ''Sorry.'' He said. She nodded, smiling. ''Oh, what's your name?'' He asked.

''Sakura Haruno.'' She replied.

''Okay Sakura-chan, come to show you where's the office.'' Naruto said, taking her hand. But before he could leave, the other guy cleared his throat. Naruto noticed him and then said:

''Sorry teme, I forgot.'' Naruto said. ''Sakura, he is Sasuke Uchiha, my best friend.'' He exclaimed happily.

''Hey Sasuke, nice to meet you.'' She said politely and Sasuke just nodded. 'He doesn't talk too much I guess.' She thought. ''Shall we?'' They nodded and headed to the principal's office, chatting happily, all the way there.

''Here, Sakura-chan.'' Naruto said smiling.

''Thanks guys, see you later.'' Sakura said giving them a hug. ''Bye Skura-chan.'' Naruto said and left. Sakura began to knock at the door until she heard Tsunade shouting ,,Come in,, She smiled , knowing Tsunade's temper. She came in, and instead of seeing a woman with blonde hair, she had red hair. It was a little confusing, but after she realized that Tsunade was wearing disguise.

''Can I help you?'' She said irritated.

''Tsunade-sama, it's me, Sakura'' She said. Tsunade eyed her and smiled.

''Ah, Sakura, I didn't recognize you like this.'' Tsunade said, giving her a hug, which Sakura returned gladly.

''You look good in red.'' Sakura said with a giggle. Tsunade gave her a glare.

''This wig is killing me.'' She said angrily.

''And how's to be headmaster?'' Sakura asked smirking, knowing that she didn't like that kind of stuff.

''Awful, and besides that, Shizune hide my sake.'' Tsunade said, crossing her arms in front of her huge chest. Sakura giggled. Tsunade sent her a death glare, hoping to keep her quiet , but she just giggled louder. ''Ok Ok, here is your schedule.'' Tsunade said. Sakura nodded then headed to class.

Later:

The first hour went well. The teachers were nice. At lunch, Naruto noticed her and called her to stay with him and his friends. There she met Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Chouji, Shikamaru and Lee, a boy who still asked her if she wants to be his girlfriend. She didn't expect to make friends so quickly. 'This school is really cool. I have a feeling it will be a good year.' She thought. 'I can't wait to-' She was interrupted because she bumped in someone's back, and she fell on her butt.

''Ouchhh.'' She said rubbing her butt. When she looked to see in who she bumped, she was greeted by a hot boy with dark eyes and hair tied in a ponytail. 'He looks like Sasuke.' she thought until he interrupted her with his husky voice.

''You have to look where you're going, little one.'' He said with a smirk. She was looking at him angrily. How dare he?

''Excuse me, but I think you're the one that sits in the middle of the road blocking the others.'' Sakura said in an angry tone. ''And who are you calling small?'' She said raising to be face to face with him, but she only reached in front of his chest. Then she pouted a little, making his smirk grew. ''Ok, I'm not small, you're too big.'' She said crossing her arms in front of her chest in a stubborn manner. He just looked down at her in amusement.

''Sure, little one.'' He said.

''Bastard.'' She murmured. He raised an elegant brow.

''Watch your mouth little one, you don't know who are you dealing with.'' He said with a smirk again.

''Oh I'm so scared.'' Sakura said faking a scared expression. 'How I wish to wipe that look off his face.' she thought.

''Because you're new I'll give you a warning, but I will not be nice next time.'' He said calmly. She jut rolled her eyes and started to leave.

''Yeah, sure.'' She said turning her back to him and leaving. He just stood there and looked at her retreating figure. 'You don't know what is expecting you.' He thought evilly then left.

When she finished the school, Sakura was waving goodbye at her friends and went to the car, unaware of the eyes that were watching her.

''So Itachi, she really said that things to you?'' Sasori asked. Itachi nodded.

''She has courage, I like it.'' Hidan said looking at her.

''Tobi don't want to do jokes on the new student, Tobi believes that the new student is nice.'' Tobi said.

''Yes, I don't want either. I mean, look at her.'' Deidara said, pointing to her. Kisame rolled his eyes.

''Women-kun, you become weak.'' Kisame said. He had to admit that she has a damn good body, but this is a tradition. They can't gave up so easily.

''I didn't '' Deidara protested.

''Yes ''

''I didn't.''

''Yes.''

''SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SACRIFICE YOU TWO FOR JASHIN!'' Hidan yelled angrily. Deidara and Kisame stopped, muttering something about ,,religious obsessed freak,,.'' I can't wait to see her reacting when we play prank on her.'' Hidan said, smirking. The others began to smirk as well, looking at her.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here people. I thought, I should make the chapters more shorter? What do you think?**

**Whatever, my computer is soooo retarded. :( (God help him). Thanks for the reviews. Your suggestions helped me a lot, so thanks. *Tears* And sorry for the mistakes, my native language is not English. And it's pretty hard to know 3 languages. (and half of the four :])**

**I still don't know how I will end this story, but until then, I have plain of time. I was going to post this chapter on Friday, but I posted earlier cuz' aaa...uhh. I don't know ok?**

**So, until next Friday, I love you all! *Kisses***

**Ja!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Memories

Sakura woke up, she dressed, and took the disguise, she ate something then went to school. 'I can't wait to meet my friends.' She thought while driving. When she got to school, she saw Naruto, Ino and Sasuke. When they looked at her, she sent them a smile and went to park the car. They were left stunned.

''That's her car?'' Naruto asked in disbelief.

''It seems so.'' Sasuke said calmly.

''I can't believe that Forehead has a car so cool.'' Ino said. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her strangely. ''Forehead?'' Naruto repeated. Ino nodded. ''I think Sakura-chan's forehead is perfect.'' Naruto said stubbornly. ''Don't defend her, Ramen-boy.'' Ino said angrily. Naruto opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Sasuke.

''She's coming.'' Sasuke said sighing, glad that those two idiots have stopped their senseless discussion. When the two looked behind they're back, they saw Sakura coming at them. ''Hey Sakura-chan!'' Naruto said, taking her into a hug. Sakura smiled at his kindness. ''It's okay Naruto, you can put me down now.'' Sakura said patting him gently on the shoulder. Naruto released her slowly and grinned.

''So Forehead, what did you do yesterday? You meet some guys?'' Ino asked putting her elbow on Sakura 's shoulder casually. After all, Ino was the kind of girl who loved gossip. Naruto and Sasuke just rolled their eyes, knowing Ino very well.

''No, but I bumped in someone who looks like Sasuke.'' Sakura said.

''Itachi Uchiha? I can't believe. And after what you did?'' Ino asked interested. **(A/N: Classic Ino. Lol.)**

''I fell on my butt.'' Sakura said sheepishly, putting her hand behind her head and laughing nervously. ''I can't believe Forehead, you're an idiot.'' Ino said throwing her hands in the air. Sakura sent her an exasperated look. ''Calm down Pig, and after all, he was the one who stood in the middle of the road.'' She defended. ''Uh- huh, and and?'' Ino said waiting to hear the rest of the story. ''And I called him bastard.'' Sakura continued. Naruto, Ino, and even Sasuke remained stunned.

''You made Itachi Uchiha, bastard?'' Ino said still shocked.

''You made my brother a bastard?'' Sasuke said, knowing that no one dared to said something like that to his brother. After all, he was the most intimidating person that everyone saw.

''You made Sasuke 's brother a bastard? How ironic! High Five.'' Naruto said laughing. Sakura smirked and high fived **(A/N: That's how is saying. :)) No?)**with him.

''And what he said?'' Sasuke asked suspiciously. He was curious to find out what his brother reaction was.

''Something like : I don't know who I am talking with and blah blah blah...'' Sakura said in a mocking tone, rolling her eyes. Ino shook her head and sighed.

''That's not good Forehead. He is part of a group called Akatsuki. They are the most popular _and_ _sexy_ seniors in school, and they make jokes on newcomers. You should not talk like that to them.'' Ino said in a serious tone.

''Yeah sure, like I'm afraid of some idiots who want to put jokes on me.'' Sakura said impassive with a shrug.

''Sakura's right. They're just idiots. Don't be afraid Sakura.'' Naruto said throwing his fist in the air.

''Thank you Naruto.'' She said giving him a kiss on the cheek, which Naruto blushed.

''Don't say that I didn't warn you, Forehead.'' Said Ino and Sakura just rolled her eyes. 'If what Ino said is true, then so be it. I'll never leave them win. Sexy or not, I'll crush them.' She thought while walking to the next class.

Later:

When Sakura got home, she called and told Kakashi everything. She said that at the school she made many friends, including Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi told her that Sasuke's father, Fugaku has a huge company called Uchiha Inc., and that they are rich. He said that Naruto's father was an honorable secret agent, and that he died with his wife Kushina, protecting Naruto from a criminal gang when he was just a baby. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto haven't talked about this, perhaps because they just meet. 'Poor Naruto, he must know exactly how I feel.' Sakura thought sadly. She considered telling Naruto the truth about her. She has a felling that she can trust him.

After an hour of talking at Phone...

_''Okay Sakura, I'm glad that you made new friends.''_ Kakashi said. He really was happy for her. 'Maybe this time, she will make some real friends to take her mind off the sad memories.' Kakashi thought.

''Thanks Kakashi. When we'll meet again?'' Sakura asked taking a bite of an apple, while unconscious walking through the house.

_''Next month at New York Fashion Week.''_ He said on my other line.

''And what I make with the school?''

_''Don't worry, I talked with Tsunade and she will solve your problems with school. Ah, sorry, but I gotta go. Bye.''_

''Bye Kakashi.'' She said. She took a towel and went to the shower, letting the hot water to clear her head. She had always in the head the same words ,,we 'll meet again.''

_Flashback:_

_In one night, 3 week after the death of Sakura 's parents. She still refused to talk about the incident. She was in too much pain, too depressed. She refused to smile, to be happy. By then, a busty beautiful woman named Tsunade took her and tried to cheer her up. She told her that she also lost someone important, but she went on. She told her that she also was very hurt, but life goes on._

_''Sakura, I know that it hurts, but you need to describe that man. The police need evidence to catch him, to not commit others crimes.'' Tsunade said softly. Sakura stared at her. Since that night, she refused to speak. But then she thought of Tsunade. She has known her by only a week, but she had a feeling that she could trust her. So she decided to speak. She noded slowly and Tsunade was surprised to see that she will talk._

_''He was tall, and he had snake eyes and long black hair.'' Sakura said, biting her lip, trying to prevent her from crying. At her words, Tsunade froze, then her expression turned into a sad one. Sakura looked at her confused. ''You knew that man?'' She asked curiously. Tsunade nodded slowly, and Sakura could read by her facial expression that she was struggling to tell her or not. Tsunade looked at Sakura and she decided that she deserve to know the truth. She took a deep breath and began._

_''Yes, I know him. His name is Orochimaru. He was one of my best friends along with a guy named Jiraya.'' She paused a moment then she continued. ''But after the death of his parents, he has changed. He became cold, and every time I tried with Jiraya to make him feel better, he just pushed us off his life more. When we grew up, in city began to announce many disappearances and deaths. People became frightened. In that time, we thought that Orochimaru act a little suspicious, so we decided to follow him. In one night we followed him until we got in the forest, in a cave, and there we saw a lot of blood and dead people. We couldn't believe. First time, we didn't know what to do, but then we decided to announce Sarutobi sensei.'' Said Tsunade but Sakura interrupted her._

_''Sarutobi, the president?'' Sakura asked stunned. Tsunade nodded._

_''When we told him, sensei was shocked and very disappointed by Orochimaru. He said to left all to him. Me and Jiraya, we felt betrayed, especially Jiraya who always tried to get him out of the path of the devil. In one night I heard the police sirens. I did'nt know wat was happening, but Jiraya told me that is was a robbery. In that night, sensei arrived at the robbery and then he froze when he saw his student there. Sensei didn't know what to do, so Orochimaru took the opportunity and left. And since then, no one has heard of him, well, until now.'' Tsunade finished in a sad tone. Sakura took some to gather all the information on her head, then she nodded, felling how hot tears were making they're way on her face. Tsunade took her in her arms, trying to comfort her._

_End Flashback._

Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya told her that Orochimaru will continue to look after her, to finish what he started. They said he killed her parents because they were some secret agents who were on his trail. Orochimaru saw they as a problem so he thought to eliminate them. He failed miserably many times and started to hate Haruno family because they're ruined everything. So he sweared to eliminate every Haruno. This is yet another reason for which she must wear disguise. If Orochimaru finds her, her life in danger.

Sakura returned to reality and noticed that she was still in the shower. She finished quickly then she thought a bit at today. Konoha High School was a really awesome school. A image of the hot guy in who she bumped flashed through her mind, but she wiped quickly.

'Next month I'm going to New York!' She thought happily. She loved her life as a model. She was felling beautiful and appreciated. 'I can't wait.'

She sighed tiredly, and went to sleep, waiting for the next day.

'Tomorrow will be a long day.' She thought then fallen into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Chapter 3 is here. Yes, everyone are secret agents or soldiers. :/ And yes, I know that in this chapter don't exist ItaSaku interaction, but I have a lot of time, and I like to take the things slowly. :) Anyways, thank you for the reviews! *hugs and kisses*... I will upload chapter 4 most likely next week. I would post more soon, but in June I have some very important exams, and until then, I have many simulations of them. Poor me. *sigh*. So... see you next week! Love you all! *kisses* -Mazare is off-**

**Ja!**


	4. Chapter 4 - This is really happening?

When Sakura came to the school, she was watchful with everything, above, below, front and back. Ino's words still rang in her head: 'Akatsuki... pranks.. watch out... sexy' So she looked everywhere to not- 'Wait a minute, since when I'm afraid of a bunch of idiots? Pfff.. I'm not afraid. No. Really. No. Pfff.. Pff.' Sakura thought.

Next period she have sport with Gai. She arrived in the locker room and changed into sport attire. A pair of simple shorts who exposed her legs and a simple shirt. She tied her hair in a simple ponytail and then she left. When she came in the training grounds, there was a bigger version of Lee. Sakura noticed Ino, Tenten and Hinata and she went to them. The boys were playing basketball near the training ground, and sometimes they steal a glance at the girls who were dressed short. 'Perv. The girls thought and made a disgusted expression.

''Hey Forehead!'' Ino greeted. She paused and started to examine Sakura. Sakura was just looking at her strangely. Then a frown appeared on Ino 's face. ''Wow Forehead, I can't believe that I'm jealous on your body.'' Ino said jealous. Sakura blushed a little.

''Ino 's right, Sakura. Wow!'' Tenten said, whistling. Hinata nodded and Sakura blushed even more.

''Anyway, now we have to wait to start the show.'' Ino said, rolling her eyes.

''What are you talking about?'' Sakura asked.

''Just watch.'' Hinata said. Then Lee came. And...

3

2

1

''LEE!'' Shouted the bigger version of Lee.

''GAI- SENSEI!'' Lee shouted back. 'So he is Gai' Sakura thought.

''LEE!''

''GAI- SENSEI!''

''LEE!''

''GAI- SE-'' ''SHUT UP AND LET'S STARD ALREADY!'' Ino shouted making Gai and Lee to swallow. 'So this show ' Sakura thought smiling. This school was really fun.

''Okay students, make 20 laps around the field.'' The professor said. The girls started to run and Sakura stretched her legs and hands. When she started to run, she easily surpassed all the girls until she reached the same level as Tenten.

''Wow*pant*, I didn't *pant* know that you were *pant* a good sportive, Sakura. So far nobody *pant* has come to the *pant* same level with me.'' Tenten said between breaths. Sakura sent her a smile.

''Thank *pant* you.'' She replied, continuing to run. Of course she was a good sportive. After all she is a model and you have to keep in shape. It is true that Tsunade often forbade her to eat chocolate, unfortunately for her, because she loves sweets. But she knew that Tsunade's hiding place and went to eat sweets every time she was out, or sometimes, she hide her sake and she blackmailed her.

At the end of the hour, Sakura noticed that the guys were are coming to them. They were sweating and they breathed heavily. When Naruto was close to her, he grinned.

''Wow, Sakura-chan I didn't know that you're good at sport. You're the first girl that can run as fast as Tenten.'' Naruto said taking her into a hug. Sakura grinned proudly.

''Thank you Naruto, but is not big deal.'' She said.

''Congratulations Sakura.'' Hinata said smiling. Naruto hit Sasuke with his elbow indicating that he has to say something.

''Hn.'' Sasuke said and nodded in her direction. Sakura nodded back, smiling. She knew that Sasuke was not the type to talk too much, and that was his way of saying congratulations.

''I didn't knew that you were a good sport Forehead. I wonder how many secrets you have.'' Ino said starting to leave with the others.

''You have no idea.'' Sakura murmured to herself, then went to catch Ino and the others.

Later:

The girls went to the change room and began to change. Sakura has changed in her normal clothes and started to walk to the next class with the girls. While she was talking to the girls, Sakura didn't look in front where there was a stone and she tripped and fell. Ino turneded and she looked at her curiously.

''Forehead, what are you doing on the ground?'' She asked. Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Seriously Ino? What you can do on the ground?' Sakura thought.

''I'm listening how the grass is growing.'' Sakura said sarcastically. Ino just rolled her eyes and helped her to stand up.

''And Sakura, what you will do with Akatsuki?'' Tenten asked her. Sakura shrugged.

''I think I 'll wait for them to take the first step if is the case. ''

''That's a good idea.'' Ino said.

''Okay girls, see you later.'' Sakura said then started to leave for her next class. She looked at the schedule and noticed she had French class with Kurenai. She went to class. When she entered, the others students were sitting and talking happily. Sakura took a seat near the window and she ignored the others in the class. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the shadow that was hovering her, until someone patted her on the shoulder. When she looked to see who she was, she was greeted by the famous always bored guy.

''I can sit with you?'' Shikamaru asked.

''Sure.!'' Sakura responded with a smile. ''I didn't know that you are in the french class.''

''Yes ... I thought it was an interesting language, and is much better here than Ibiki 's Psychology class.'' He said in a bored tone. She giggled. For a genius, he really was lazy. Meanwhile, Kurenai entered the class.

''Hello class.'' She greeted then the class began. For the first time, they were given a test to see for each student they're ability in french. Sakura passed the test simply. With her life model, she traveled a lot of places in the world, involving France, where she learned some French.

''Sakura, I see that you know French well.'' Kurenai said smiling. Sakura nodded. Shikamaru approached her and whispered in her ear:

''I didn't know that you knew French well.''

''You don't know a lot about me.'' She whispered back. Sometimes she just wanted to tell her secret to everyone, and not have to lie to her friends and those she loves. But it would be too much trouble. Until Orochimaru was dead, she needed to keep all secret. The only people who know her secret are Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi, Shizune and apparent Iruka.

After French class...

All the students have gone. The only who stayed in the class were Sakura and Shikamaru.

''Okay Sakura, I have to go. See you later.'' Shikamaru said.

''Ok Bye.'' And with that Shikamaru left, leaving Sakura alone. She stayed a little longer until she finished all her notices. She gathered her things, started to the exit. But when she opened the door, water came out of nowhere and fell over her, making her drenched to the skin. She was shocked. And nowhere have appeared some sexy guys that she supposed to be Akatsuki. Some laughed at her and others of them blushed, becuase the water has made her clothes very wet, making them to stick on her body. Somewhere in the corner she saw so called Itachi Uchiha who was smirking at her.

''AHAHAHAHAHA! THAT 'S SO EPIC!'' said Deidara continued to laugh with others.

The boys were expected her to be very angry, confused or any other reaction, but by their surprise, she began to smirk, making them to stop dead in laughing.

''So you're the famous Akatsuki?'' She asked crossing her arms in front of her chest. She didn't gave them a chance to respond, she continued. ''Tsk tsk tsk, I'm afraid that you chose the wrong person to put pranks on.'' She said in an evil tone sending shivers down their spine. Satisfied with their reaction, she continued. ''It was nice to meet you. Until next time, the _War is on. _'' She winked at them after she left, leaving the poor guys stunned.

''... Wow.'' That's all Deidara can say.

''Wow Indeed.'' Kisame said in awe.

''This is really happening?'' Hidan asked to himself, but the others already hear him.

''It seems that the little angel has a dark side.'' Sasori said.

''Indeed.'' Itachi said, not knowing if he should smirk or feel frightened.

''So what do we do now?'' Kakuzu asked. Since they came to school and started to make jokes on the students, something like this never happened. Sure, they have noticed that she is a temperamental girl, but in no case, they never have expected that reaction. And plus, she looks like a innocent little girl, but she managed to put fear in them with her sexy smirk and just a few words. This girl was definitely something.

''We'll accept her challenge.'' Itachi said suddenly, making all heads to turn to him.

''Hell yeah!. She's going down.'' Hidan shouted, a smug expression appearing on his face.

''I don't know...'' Deidara said, a frown appearing on his face. ''You heard what she said- OUCH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME?'' He yelled, rubbing the place where Kisame hit him. He sent dead glare at him, but Kidame appeared unfazed by it.

''Stop being a coward Woman-kun.'' Kisame said grinning.

''I'm not, but she's intimidating. Geez.'' Deidara defended. Kakuzu, Hidan and Kisame nodded in agreement.

''We'll continue our plans and we'll win.'' Itachi said smirking. The others nodded slowly.

They will win.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! What's up? Everything good? I hope so. Chapter 4 is here, and I hope you enjoyed the story until now. Thanks for you support. *kisses* So, until next time... Love you all! -Mazare is off-**

**Ja!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Watch out

Next Day.

It was a beautiful sunny day in Konoha High School where Akatsuki members were playing basket.

''Hey Kisame, you're free tonight?'' Deidara asked while he beat the ball on the floor. Kisame looked at him with raised eyebrow.

''Woman-kun, I'm flattered, but I 'm not like that.'' Said Kisame, grinning. Deidara 's face went pale, and he stopped playing.

''I 'm not asking you on a date, BAKA!'' He said, his cheeks starting to glow pink. ''I wanted you to help me with a girl!''

Kisame's grin Became wider. ''Keep telling that to yourself.''

''I'm not gay, God dammit!" Deidara shouted, making the others members of Akatsuki to look at him. Hidan, Sasori and Itachi came to them.

''Who's gay ?'' Hidan asked, making a disgusted face. 'I don't want gay friends.' He thought.

''Woman-kun asked me out.'' Kisame said. The others began to smirk and look at him suggestively. Of course they knew that Kisame was joking and Deidara didn't meant to sound like this. But it was fun to mock him.

Deidara grunted. ''For the last time. I'm. Not. Gay.'' He said each syllable slowly, making sure that others understand every word he say. Unfortunately it didn't work.

''Let's make like this. You pretend that it's true and I pretend to believe you.'' Kisame said trying to hold back a laughter when Deidara 's face became red in shame and anger.

''Hmph.'' That's all Deidara said, starting to leave the room, leaving the others standing there, amused.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

''Ah, since when I waited that bell.'' Hidan said, wiping some sweat from his forehead. The others nodded and headed to the change room.

In their group, the ones who spoke the most were were Deidara who was arguing with Kisame from insignificant reasons, Hidan who has an obsession with Jashin, but he cursed at every insignificant thing, and Tobi who behaved like a 5 years old child. Itachi and Sasori barely speak. Usually they just nodded. Many people even thought they are mute.

But, of course that the Fangirls were considered this stuff with the ,,quiet boy,, very sexy. But it's not like they do it on purpose. It's simply just happens.

The boys made their way to the locker room. Everyone was sweating and breathing hard after the small basketball training session. They went in the room , each heading to their locket. They started to undress from shirts, leaving sexy bodies uncovered, which at the sight of them every girl would faint or droll. And then each opened they're locker door.

They froze.

All their clothes were pink. _Pink_.

With eyes wide in shock and the mouth agape, they looked at their pink clothes. Then it all started:

''What. The. Fuck.'' Kisame said looking at his pink clothes.

''Everything ...is ...pink.'' Deidara said, taking a shirt in his hand. He looks like crying at the sight of his precious clothes destroyed.

''I can't believe she did that!'' Hidan said, taking his shirt in hand and looking at him in panic.

Itachi closed his eyes, and started to think in ways to strangle Sakura. How he can put his big hand on her soft and slender neck and- But he wouldn't do that. Because this is a game in which he agreed to play. If he showed that he was affected by this, that would be a weakness for him, and an advantage to her. And he will not let this happen. In any case. He took some breath trying to control his nerves on a particular girl and the impulse to strangle her. He thought to make her a little visit, later.

That was the day that all the students of Konoha High School were rolling on the ground, from laughing they're asses at the sight of some pink Akatsuki members.

Elsewhere.

''Saaaakuraa- chaann!'' Naruto yelled coming to her with Sasuke and the rest of the group, grinning from ear to ear, glad to see Sakura. She just ignored him, so Naruto tried again. ''Saaakur- OUCH!'' He said rubbing the place where Sakura hit him. ''Why did you hit me Sakura- chan ? I thought that you loved me!'' He said with tears in his eyes.

''Because you pissed me off, that's why.'' She said crossing her hands in front of her chest. Ino and Sasuke smirked. Naruto pouted. Sakura looked at his adorable face and decided that she could not stay mad at him. She sighed and patted him on the head, and Naruto Gave her a bright smile.

''Hey guys. What's up?'' Sakura asked with a smile.

''Hey Sakura!'' Tenten greeted. ''You will not believe what Neji did, he- mphphmh.'' She tried to say, but Neji covered her mouth with his hands. He whispered something in her ear, and Tenten got red and she nodded slowly. Neji took his hands off her and looked at the others, who were smirking at them, except Hinata, who only smiled. ''Hehehe, nothing, forget what I was about to say. '' Tenten said nervously.

''Whatever. Guess what Sakura did!'' Ino said and began to tell them the little prank that Sakura prepared to Akatsuki . When she finished, the others were surprised.

''Cool Sakura , Even I wouldn't do better!'' Tenten said smirking. Sakura smiled. She was a little confused, after all, what's so big deal in a prank? They act like she made the coolest thing in the world. People in this town are strange.

''And she's smart too. Troublesome.'' Shikamaru said, making all heads turn to him. On Ino's face appeared a huge smile at the sight of Shikamaru. ''Hey Shika, I didn't see you there.'' Said Ino. Shikamaru yawned lazily.

''Don't call me Shika, troublesome woman.''

''Don't call me troublesome woman, Shika!'' She replied angrily. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. The others ignored the two and continued their conversation.

''You a-are really awesome Sakura.'' Hinata said smiling. Sakura nodded and smiled back. ''Sakura- chan 's really super cool. She's smart brave! And sexy too.'' Naruto said and took her into a hug. Sakura felt a little embarrassed from the attention which was given to her. Sasuke noticed her discomfort and tried to help.

''Dobe, let her down.'' He said. Naruto being clueless as ever, he let Sakura down gently and quickly sent his entire attention to Sasuke.

''I'm not a Dobe, you bastard!'' Naruto said gritting his teeth.

''Hn. Dobe.''

''Ok, you're dea-''

''Shut up, Naruto.'' Tenten said, tired of his behavior. Naruto pouted again. ''Why is everyone against me?'' He asked, false tears starting to fall from his eyes. Sasuke, Ino, Sakura and the others rolled their eyes.

''N- Naruto-kun, I'm on y-your side.'' Hinata said blushing. Naruto grinned from ear to ear. ''Thanks Hinata, you're the best'' He said, taking her into a hug. She blushed even more and the others began to worry that she will faint.'He said that I'm the best.' Hinata thought. Neji sent to Naruto a death glare that says: ''Stay-away-from-my-cousin-and-if-you-don't-I'll-rip-your-head-off. But Naruto being an idiot which he is, He didn't get the message. So Neji tried an verbal method.

''Back off.'' Neji growled starting to walk to Naruto and his cousin, to separate them, but before he get to approach them, Tenten took him by the sleeve.

''Let them alone, Neji.'' Tenten said in a serious tone and a scary expression on her face. Neji gulped and took a step back from Naruto and Hinata. Sakura smirked. It was obvious that they liked each other. She looked at couples in front of her. Shikamaru and Ino were still arguing like an old couple. Hinata and Naruto were discussing different kinds of Ramen. Tenten argued with Neji why he didn't let Hinata and Naruto in peace. Sakura smiled. 'I'll bring them together once, somehow.' She thought.

She approached Sasuke who was staring on a wall, lost in his thoughts.

''Didn't they look cute together?'' She interrupted him of his thoughts. Sasuke shrugged. ''We need to get them together.'' She said abruptly making him to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

''_We_?'' He asked pointing to himself. Sakura rolled her eyes.

''Yes, we, Sasuke-kun.'' She said smiling evilly.

''Hn.'' Said Sasuke. 'I knew it will be something bad from the moment I saw her evil smile.' He thought and sighed.

''Please.''

''Hn.''

''Pretty please?'' She said putting her best puppy face. Sasuke looked at her and blushed. How can you say no to that?

''F- Fine.'' He said and turned his head elsewhere. He just can't believe this. 'I just stuttered?' He thought. Sakura smirked victoriously.

''What do we do?'' She asked.

''The Dobe likes Hinata but he's too stupid to realize this.'' He said. Sakura giggled. 'Typical Sasuke.' She thought.

''Okay, let me some time and I will come up with a plan, ok?'' She said. Sasuke nodded, immediately regretting his decision to help her.

RRRIIIINNNGGG

They all went to their classrooms.

Later:

Sakura walked through the halls of the school with a proud expression sticked on her pretty face. She wanted so much to be there to see their expression when they found all their precious clothes, colored in pink. She wanted to be there to laugh so hard that her stomach and cheeks will hurt. But of course she didn't do that. Probably if she was there, she was dead for now. Or even worse.

Making her way among the students, she headed to her next class. Math. Oh, how much she hates math.

She sighed and turned to walk away, Her mood rising at the thought of Akatsuki in pink clothes.

After school.

Sakura made plans for tonight. To go home, to do her manicure and pedicure, to call Kakashi... But nooo. All her plans were destroyed when her teacher gave her an essay as homework.

So, with her mind made, she made her way to the school library which was not far.

Walking around campus she noticed that there are not too many students. She groaned. Everyone was home, and she was still stuck in school for that stupid essay. She put her hair behind her ear and entered in the library.

Sakura found a book that can help to essay. She took an empty seat somewhere in the corner of the library and opened the book trying to read. Around her, she noticed that the library was a little scary. It was a bit dark, the only light sources being windows, but outside was stormy weather with dark clouds, and there was no one except her.

The wind started to grow powerful and entered through the window, and Sakura shivered. 'Creepy.' She thought. She began reading her book, trying to ignore all the things around her.

''Why Pink?'' A voice said from behind her, making her let a little yelp. She put a hand on her heart and tried to calm her heartbeat, and she turned slowly to see who is the person who scared her to death. Seeing his smirk on his handsome face, she immediately recognized him. A frown appeared on her pretty face.

''What do you want?'' She asked tiredly, returning to her book. It was pretty late and she was very tired, and in no mood to deal with him right now. Itachi 's smirk grew wider her childish behavior.

''That's not very polite, Sakura.'' He said in a mocking tone. Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what he wanted to do. And she will not let him do that. Then a thought crossed her mind.

''How do you know my name?'' She asked suspiciously. ''What are you? A stalker?''

Itachi rolled His eyes. ''I have my sources.''

''Whatever . Just go awa- '' But already when she returned he was gone. ''Or forget about it.'' She mumbled and returned to her work once again. She began to throw her eyes through the book until she felt hot breath on her neck. She gasped lightly.

''Watch out.'' Itachi wishpered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Itachi seemed to notice this, and she could feel his smirk. Then he disappeared again like nothing happened. Sakura still stood there, heart beating fast after the small events that just happened. She shook her head, trying to escape the shock and turned back to her work, trying to ignore the things happened.

* * *

**A/N: Heloooo everybody! Chapter 5 is here. (wow) Sorry for posting this late. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. *wink* Sooo, until next time.. love you! *kisses* -Mazare is off-**

**Ja!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Where is she?

At Sakura's home. *ahem* mansion.

Sakura sat on her couch while watching her huge TV. Today was a boring day. She even thought that by coming here, she will have some fun. But it seems that she was a bit wrong. At least until she get used to this place and the new people in her life.

Bored to death, she pressed the remote control button, trying to find something good on TV. But unfortunately, today are just crap on TV. Everywhere are stupid princess who waits their stupid knights to save them, then they will live happy forever. The end.

Bullshit.

Sakura never believed in this. She was not the kind of girl who waits for the love of her life, which after a while he'll get bored of you, and he will leave with the first whore that he see. For Sakura that was nonsense. But of course Sakura was not like any other girl. She is one strange girl. Being strange means being different. And to be different is not a bad thing. At least that's what Sakura thought.

When she was small, she always got along better with boys, because the girls were jealous of her and they were always mocking her about her large forehead and her pink hair. She was never the kind of girl who likes to gossip or wear makeup, even if now she is a super-model. She was a tomboy girl. That's not bad. No?

Whatever.

She was waiting for Kakashi. Today she had to go to the fashion week. But of course that Kakashi had to be late, as he usually does, and after that. he comes with a pathetic excuse. Nothing new. Yes, this is Kakashi that she knows and loves him.

She went into the kitchen, and she looked in the fridge to eat an ice cream, to waste her time, until Kakashi will arrive. After finding an ice cream, she walked into the room and she made herself comfortable on her huge sofa, and watch TV. A few minutes later, Sakura fell asleep on the sofa because of boredom. And then, she began to dream:

_Dream:_

_She was in a magic place with giant mountains and rivers made of chocolate. Birds of jelly were singing and dancing. Yeah, you hear right. Dancing! There was a very very sexy guy with a basket in his hand. He made a sign with his hand to her, telling her to come at him. She smiled at him, and she started to walk toward him. When she approached to the boy, he handed her the basket. When she opened it, a clown jumped out of him, and scared her to death. Sakura put a hand on her heart, trying to calm herself down, while the boy started to laugh._

_''What the hell?'' She asked angrily. The boy began to laugh harder. Sakura clenched her fists. When approached to hit him, she looked better at his face, and her jaw dropped. ''Uchiha?'' She asked in disbelief._

_''Ahahahaha! Your face was priceless!'' He exclaimed, still laughing. 'What the fuck? He's taunting me even in my dreams?' She thought angrily. Sakura approached to give him a hit that will feel even his ancestors, but slowly his laughter transformed in ringing. 'What the-' She asked herself with a horrified look on her face. The sound began to increase louder and louder._

_Riiiinnnnggg_

_End of dream._

Riiinngg riiinngg

Sakura's phone rang. She woke up, then she cursed in a very un- ladylike manner, because someone took the chance to hit that Uchiha. She took the phone in hand, and answered.

''What?'' She mumbled sleeply.

''I told you not to sleep.'' Kakashi said at the other end. Sakura rolled her eyes.

''Well you should have called sooner.'' She snapped back.

''I haven't time because a cat was in my way and- ''

''LIAR!''

''Ok ok. Get ready. I'll be there in 30 minutes. Love you. Bye. '' And he closed quickly, knowing that Sakura was not the nicest person when someone disturbed her sleep. She muttered ''coward'' under her breath, and knowing that Kakashi will be late again, she made herself comfortably again on the couch, and tried to sleep again, this time hoping to have the chance to knock some sense in that Uchiha. But instead, this time she had a dream that Orochimaru wanted her, and he said he would find her. She woke up suddenly when she heard someone knocking at the door. 'Must be Kakashi." She thought.

As he took the first step out the door, he already was greeted by Sakura who was in his arms, hugging him like there was no tomorrow. He returned the embrace gladly.

''Missed me that much?'' He asked her in a playfully tone. Sakura rolled her eyes, and she hit him playfully in the arm.

''Absolutely not.'' She joked. Kakashi looked in the room and saw that she had prepared everything.

''Shall We?'' He asked as he took the suitcases and offered his arm to Sakura as a true gentleman. Sakura giggled and Kakashi smiled behind his mask. But Sakura still had a thought that bothered her. she should tell her friends that she will miss some time? What if they get mad at her? 'I'm sure they'll understand. I hope.' She thought.

And with that, she made her way to New York.

Next day.

A certain boy with blond hair and blue eyes, was desperately searching for his new friend, that there was no where to be found. He began to be worried, because Sakura didn't say anything that she will miss her school today.

''Come Teme, we need to find her.'' Naruto said pulling Sasuke by the sleeve through the whole school. Sasuke scowled.

''Dobe, maybe she's sick.'' Sasuke said in an irritated tone. He released his hand from Naruto's grasp and sent him a dirty look. Naruto frowned. Behind them, the girls approached with a confused expression on their faces.

''Hey guys, you saw Sakura?'' Ino asked with a hint of concern in her voice. Naruto shook his head. ''I've looked all over the school, but it she's nowhere to be found.''

''But where she could be?'' Hinata asked. She worried about their new friend.

Naruto clenched hist fists. ''Maybe Akatsuki have done something to her and now she's too-''

''Let's not get to the wrong conclusions. Maybe we should go to the headmaster and ask her.'' Sasuke added. ''I agree with Sasuke. Let's go.'' Ino said, and with that, all of them went to the principal's office, hoping to find good news about their friend. Everyone was worried about Sakura. It's true that they did not know her for a long time, but in the few days together, they realized that she really is a good friend. Whatever, when they arrived at the principal's office, they could hear some familiar voices.

_"Shizune, give my sake back!''_ A voice said that they recognized as their headmaster's.

_''Nope. You have work to do.''_ Another voice said they assumed it was her assistant. They could hear the headmaster leave a frustrated sigh. So they have decided to interrupt their little discussion, and they knocked at the door. When they entered they found the busty woman sitting at her desk, with a scowl on her face and a lot of files on her desk.

''What?'' She asked in a irritated tone. When they saw her like this, they was a little frightened. Ok maybe a little more. Then, they started to change glances about who will talk with the scary woman. And of course that Naruto lost. Tsunade tapped her foot on the ground impatiently, waiting for some explanation from them. ''Well?'' She asked again. Naruto gulped, and took one step forward. He cleared his throat and then he began to speak.

''W-Well, we're wondering if you know where is our friend, Sakura Haruno. We didn't saw her today at school, and we get a little worried about her.'' He said as he smiled nervously scratching the back of his head. Tsunade's expression softened at his words. She looked at him, looking for a sign of lying on his face, but she found none. She smiled mentally. 'It seems that Sakura has made some real friends. It's about time.' Tsunade thought. She returned to reality and looked at students in front of her. She didn't thought that someone will ask about Sakura's absence, so she didn't thought for an excuse. But now she will need one. Then an idea came to her mind.

''Sakura is gone because she went at some acquaintances of her. She will be back in a week.'' Tsunade said as she praised herself, for the brilliant idea that came to her mind. 'I'm a genius!' She thought. Naruto pouted a little when he found that Sakura will return just in about a week, but he recovered when he heard that she is safe. They all sighed in release.

Somewhere else.

Itachi didn't see her all today. Neither with her friends nor in the gym or cafeteria. He was wondering where she can be. What if she took too seriously the words that he said yesterday at the library? What if now she is afraid and she didn't want to come at school. 'What the hell am I talking about?' Itachi thought. He wanted to slap himself for that thoughts. She was a fighter, even though he would never admit it aloud. She would never give up so easily. 'But it's not like I care.' He was just curious. He'll ask his foolish little brother later. Maybe he knows something about her.

Walking through the halls of the school, Itachi saw his friends and walked slowly towards them. With one hand in his pocket, and other on his backpack, he approached them.

As usual, Deidara and Kisame were arguing, Hidan and Kakuzu were discussing something about of course, Jashin. They noticed Itachi and they greeted him with a nod. Itachi nodded back and sat next to them on the bench.

''I didn't saw her at school. What happened?'' Deidara asked Itachi. He just shrugged impassive.

"Maybe she got scared and she ran out of the town, and she moved in another country with a false identity. Yeah.'' Hidan said with a proud grin on his face while watching dramatic at the sky.

The other ignored the idiot comment. ''She wouldn't give up. If she got this far, she wouldn't hold back.'' Said Kisame and Itachi nodded. ''Kitted is very determined.'' Kisame continued. The boys looked at him with a raised eyebrow. ''Kitten?'' Deidara repeated in disbelief at the nickname. Kisame nodded. ''On the outside she looks all gentle and innocent, but on the inside she looks like a beast ready to attack at any moment. '' He said. Now that the boys thought about Kisame's explanation, they gave him right. I mean, on the outside she just looks like a goddess that would make any guy to lose his mind, and on the inside she was a little cute demon.

Itachi really liked this. She was not like any girl to jump on them and harass them because of their looks. He must recognize, leaving a side that she had a damn hot body, her attitude also attracted him. She was indeed a kitten. And a wild one. She was like a free feline with no worries, who isn't afraid of anyone and anything. Then he smirked. This feline needed someone to _punish_ her, and to remind her who's in charge.

With Sakura.

Sakura scrolled on stage as a professional, moving her waist and hips and other of her body shapes just enough to look decent and the same time sexy. She smiled at the audience who was watching her carefully, admiring her beauty.

''And, applause for our young model, Saki!'' The presenter said and next moment, the whole place erupted in waves of applause. Sakura winked at them and continued her work on stage. Kakashi sat somewhere in a chair and watched her, with a proud expression on his face. 'How quickly they grow.' He thought. He smiled when he remembered when Sakura was playing with dolls, saying that one day she wants to be like one of them. And now, look at her, how she lives her dream. He chuckled at the memory. 'What times, what times...'

But without them knowing, in a dark corner, a man with dark thoughts was watching each movement of Sakura, studying her intently.

''Soon.'' He said and chuckled evilly, looking at the model beloved by everyone. ''_Soon_...''

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody. Chapter 6 is here. I hope you enjoyed it! Anyways.. Thank you so much for your support. For me, *sniff* your reviews mean wonderful feelings *sniff*, which means determination, which means inspiration. So, thank you again.*hugs* So, you find out who is the ''mysterious guy''? *grin*And, I thought... with who I should make more interaction? With Akatsuki or with Sakura's gang? What do you think? Let me know which one you prefer. So until next time, Love you all! *kisses* -Mazare is off-**

**Ja!**


	7. Special Easter Chapter

**Here's a special Easter chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

''Mazareeeee-chaaaan!'' Naruto cried. He received no response so he approached her a little more. ''Mazare-chan!'' Still no response. He scowled, and approached more at the girl who was sitting on the bench, and he took her gently by the shoulder. ''Mazare-chan, why you don't answer?'' He pouted.

The so called girl turned to him, looking annoyed. ''Because my name is not Mazare, idiot. For the last time, my name is Ale. A-L-E. Ale.''

The poor idiot scratched the back of his head and he smiled apologetically. ''I forgot. Sorry Ale-chan.'' He said. She sighed then she smiled.

''It's okay, Naruto. So what do you want?''

''Umm, I forgot. Ah, Sakura-chan asked if you bought the turkey.'' He said.

''Yeah, it's here.'' She said, handing the bag to Naruto. He took it and smiled from ear to ear. ''Shall we?''

''Of course. Let's go'' He said happily. He took her by the arm and went away. Later, they reached Sakura's huge house. They opened the door and entered, where the whole gang were waiting for them.

''We're here, everybody!'' Ale-chan announced. All heads turned towards them. Sakura turned to her smiling from ear to ear, happy.

''You bring the..?'' She asked. Ale-chan nodded. The smile grew wider and then... ''TENTEN, HINATA, INO, MOVE YOUR LAZY ASSES OVER HERE!'' Sakura screamed. Everybody in the room looked at her horrified. The girls got there immediately.

''Okay, let's cook!'' Ale-chan screamed throwing her hands in the air, excited. Sakura did the same and ran into the kitchen, with the girls behind them. The boys sighed.

''Yes! We escaped!'' Naruto and Deidara screamed throwing their fists in the air.

''Dobe, shut up. They cand hear us.'' Sasuke said at those two idiots. The others nodded. Deidara stick his tongue at her, while Naruto smiled.

Hidan whispered: ''Yeah, if the girls will hear us, they will make us to-'' but before he could continue, Sakura stuck her head through the door and smiled evilly.

''Guys, until we make the food, you are going to clean house!'' She exclaimed happily. The boys groaned.

''But Sakura-chan-''

''No buts Naruto. Understood?'' She asked in a creepy voice. Naruto gulped and nodded with the boys, slowly. Then she returned to her sweet face and smiled sweetly. ''Perfect!'' And with that she went into the kitchen and slammed the door behind her.

''Good job, Ramen-boy.'' Kisame said sarcastically. Naruto stick his tongue out at him. Kisame frowned.

''Women ...'' Hidan huffed.

''Okay, and with what do we start?'' Neji asked. The others shrugged. Shiakamru yawned.

''Ok, I have a plan. We'll make 2 teams. Team number one: Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori and I, We will clean upstairs, and team number 2: Neji, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame will clean here. Is that okay?'' Lazy Shikamaru said lazily.

''Yeah.''

''Whatever.''

''Hn.''

''Hn.''

''Okay, let's start!'' Naruto said happily and everyone sweatdropped at his change of attitude.

Group number one went up and began to wash, to make clean to remove dust, arrange clothes and other stuff, and the No. 2 team did the same. In the kitchen, the girls worked hard, cutting vegetables, cleaning vegetables and washing... vegetables.

''Don't you think that you were a little harsh on them?'' Ale-chan asked while she cut some carrots. Sakura gave her the look Are-You-Kiddin'-Me? And Ale-chan shrugged. ''I was just saying...'' She muttered.

''Of course not. Let them do something useful for once in their life.'' Ino said while she washed the dishes.

''Yeah! Let them be man!'' Tenten said raising the knife in the air. The girls began to giggle.

''Okay, you guys will do when the turkey, and when I will finish with the dessert I'll come to help you. Oke?'' Ale-chan said.

''Yes, ma'am!'' The girls said like the soldiers, after which they began to giggle again.

Three hours later...

The team number one walked through the halls of the house, all of them very tired. Finally, they finished cleaning every corner of the floor. Now they were heading to the living room, where were the others were staying. On the way, from fatigue and stupidity, Naruto stumbled and fell on the ground. Unfortunately for him, the other boys ignored him and continued to move forward.

''Wait ! Don't leave me!'' Naruto screamed, crying, holding a hand in the air to the guys. They muttered something about ''Idiot'' and continued to walk. Naruto frowned. 'Bastards.' He thought. He raised up, and he ran towards them. When they descended the stairs, there was also the Team number 2, looking as tired as them.

''You're done?'' Sasori asked. They nodded then threw themselves on the couch.

''Man, I'm tired.'' Deidara groaned.

''I know, this house is huge.'' Kisame added.

''I thought it will last forever.'' Hidan said.

''Why Ale-chan had to make Sakura- chan's house so big?'' Naruto muttered for himself, but the others have heard him, and for the first time, they agreed with the idiot.

In the kitchen, the girls came slowly, looking as tired as boys. They threw themselves on the couch next to the boys and sighed tiredly.

''You're done?'' Hinata asked. The boys nodded.

''Good. We almost finished. We only have a few details.'' Sakura said.

''I have finished the dessert.'' Ale-chan said.

''Okay, for the last preparations, we're gonna need some help.'' Ino said. The boys groaned. Sakura, Tenten and Ale-chan smirked.

''Ok, Itachi, Shikamaru and Neji. You all will come with us. The rest of you can rest.'' Ale-chan said. The other guys enjoyed, while the three boys looked at her. She smiled sweetly.

''And if we don't want to help you?'' Itachi asked with a smirk. Ale-chan smirked back.

''You forget who is the boss here, ne Itachi?'' She asked. Itachi's smirk fell. She patted him on the head. ''C'mon.'' She said and she pulled all three boys in the kitchen, where everything was almost ready.

''Okay. Shikamaru, you will help Ino. Neji you will help Tenten and Hinata, and you Itachi, will help me.'' Sakura ordered. Itachi smirked and leaned over the counter, hovering her. He was at only 3 inches away from her face.

''You look hot when you are in charge.'' He whispered in her ear. He moved down and began to nuzzle her neck. Sakura blushed.

''Itachi, not here, someone will see us and-''

''Hey you two, get a room.'' Ale-chan screamed in Itachi's ear, smirking. Itachi rubbed his sore ear and glared at her. She glared back.

''Ale-chan is right, Itachi. Now we have work to do.'' Sakura lectured Itachi. He smirked again.

''I can't help it, you're my girlfriend. I mean, you're not...yet.'' He said smirking, looking suggestively at Ale-chan. Sakura blushed and went in the other room. Ale-chan got the message and she smirked.

''Yet? Who said that I will make you two a couple?'' She asked evilly, arranging the plates on the table. Itachi looked at her, horrified.

''What?'' He said.

''After all, I am the author, right?'' Ale-chan said, and she went to bring the food on the table. Of course she just played with him. Itachi tried to ask what she meant by that, while he helped her with the food. Little by little, everything was ready.

''I can't wait the Easter bunny to come!'' Naruto said excited. Sasuke and the others were looking at him in disbelief.

''There is no Easter bunny, Dobe.'' Sasuke said smirking. Naruto stick his tongue out at him.

''Yes there is! How can you say something like that?'' Deidara asked angrily. The other boys face-palmed. 'Idiots...' They all thought.

''Easter Bunny doesn't exist.'' Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke and Sasori said simultaneously. Naruto covered his ears, not wanting to hear more lies, while Deidara thought. 'Is it true?' He panicked. 'No, it can't be true... Oh no...'

''I lived in lies all this time?'' He whispered. He took himself by the head and fell into his knees. ''NOOOO!'' He cried to sky. Everyone sweatdropped.

Half an hour later, everything was ready. The girls and Itachi, Neji and Shikamaru came into the room.

''Ok everybody.'' Sakura clamped her hands together. ''Everything is ready.'' She said happily. Everyone headed towards the living room. When they arrived, they were shocked. It was magnificent. The table was long, filled with different kinds of food and delicious desserts, and in the middle was a big turkey. The room was lighted by the candles who were standing next to the plates who were beautifully arranged. The atmosphere was peacefully. The food smelled amazing. Everything was.. wow.

''You did this?'' Kakuzu asked shocked. The girls nodded, pleased with their reaction.

''Wow...'' Hidan said.

''God job, girls.'' Kisame added.

''Good job? This is fan-freaking-tastic!'' Deidara exclaimed running his eyes at the food.

''You're the best!'' Naruto exclaimed and took all the girls into his arms into a thigh hug. The girls giggled happily.

''Thank you guys.'' Sakura said.

''Yes, We worked hard...'' Tenten said.

''And we haven't done it without your help.'' Said Hinata.

''So thank you all.'' Ino added with a charm smile.

''Ok, enough with the dramatic moments. In 30 minutes we serve the dinner. Until then, go and get ready.'' Ale-chan said, and with that, everyone went to change.

In 30 minutes, everyone came dressed. The boys were dressed in chemises, each one with different patterns and jeans, and the girls had dresses who were just above their knees. Hinata had a blue dress, Ino had a yellow one, Tenten a black one and Sakura a green one. Ale-chan didn't wear any dress because she said that she doesn't want to wear a stupid dress. She was wearing a green feminine chemise and jeans.

''You look gorgeous.'' The boys said. The girls blushed.

''You also look good.'' The girls said. They walked slowly and sat down at the table. Suddenly they heard a knock. ''Ah, 'll go.'' Sakura said. When she opened the door, she was greeted by Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

''Ah. Sakura. We're glad to see you.'' Kakashi said. She nodded and she step away to make let the guests enter.

''You arrived.'' Ale-chan smiled.

''What's up, kids?''

''Yo!''

''Whatever, just give me some sake.''

Everyone sweatdrpped. They sat down and Sakura stood up.''Before you eat, I want to wish you all a Happy Easter.!'' She said, holding up a glass.

''Happy Easter!'' Everyone said in unison. They began to eat.

''Mmm... so good. Too bad you didn't do some Ramen.'' Naruto said taking a bite of his food. Sasuke muttered idiot under his breath and continued to eat.

''Yeah, It's awesome.''

''And the dessert is incredible.''

''Congratulations, girls.'' The girls thanked the boys, and continued to eat. Some time later, everyone has finished they're food. They sat at the table, everyone talking to each other.

''Tonight is a perfect night.'' Ino said.

''Yeah. Everything is... just perfect.'' Sakura said while she smiled.

''I agree.'' Itachi added. Behind them, Ale-chan muttered ''You're welcome.'' And she smirked when they smiled at her.

''Okay eveyone, time for pictures!'' Ale-chan said. Everyone went and sat in the group. ''Ok, everyone in position.'' They did as they were told. They were all there: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Ale-chan. ''Okay, when we get to one, everyone will shout Happy Easter. Okay?'' Ale-chan asked and they nodded. They all prepared.

3

2

1

''HAPPY EASTER!'' Everyone shouted and photo was taken. Sakura came and looked at the photo. Everyone looked like a big cute family. ''Great! '' She exclaimed happily. That night, everyone had a lot of fun. They took picures, they made jokes, they made pranks on each other, they laughed. That was a night that nobody will forget. They danced and singing and-

''Umm... Guys?'' Everyone looked at Sakura. ''If Ale-chan is here, then who is the narrator of this chapter?''

*Scary music on the background.*

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone and Happy Easter! First, I want to thank you all for reviews and your support. I'm really really grateful. It's just.. it's just help my a lot. So thank you all. You all are really awesome.**

**So if you are still confused about this chapter, yes, this is really a special Easter chapter. Where I am one of the personages because I'm... retarded? Yeah... So, it just came to my mind to make an Easter chapter, and.. I made it. I thought a lot if I really should make this, and after all I decided to make. I don't know if was a good decision. What do you think? Let me know your opinion about this. *wink***

**So.. I saw at the others Fanfictions that the authors write something about ''I do not own Naruto.'' so I thought that I should be Badass like the others so: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Ha! Now I'm badass. Bwhuahaha. Pff... just kiddin'! (maybe)... Ugh, just ignore me, I'm an idiot... and probably I shouldn't say that... Yeah...**

**Ok, whatever. So, I'll see you in the next chapter! Until then, I LOVE YOU ALL! I SWEAR!. *kisses* Oh, and HAPPY EASTER! again. -Mazare is off-**

**PS: This chapter has nothing to do with the original story.**

**Ja!**


	8. Chapter 8 - I'm so screwed

After a week of traveling, Sakura returned back to her hometown, Konoha. Fashion Week was very tiring even for her. The advantages is that she got some clothes that some people would kill for. She couldn't wait to get home to take a long, hot bath, then go to sleep in her huge and soft bed.

''Home sweet home.'' She mumbled as she walked into the living room. She took suitcases filled with new clothes, and began to unpack slowly. A few minutes later when all clothes were arranged in the closet, she went and got a towel and went into the bathroom to take a bath. She sat in the tub and she shivered because the water was too hot.

''Alone... again.'' She mumbled as she closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the relaxing bath.

Of course Kakashi couldn't come with her. He had to stay in New York to organize meetings and solve problems as usual. She loved Kakashi. To her, he was like a father, and Tsunade was like a mother and her pervert uncle, Jiraiya. But unfortunately they can't stay together . Their life doesn't allow this. Being famous is not that easy.

Then Sakura thought about her friends from here. They were the first real friends of hers. But their relationship is really true? What if, in one day she would tell them the truth? Will they still be friends? They will get upset? Or they will be friends with her just for her fame? It would be really a shame because this is the first time when she had true friends. And she wouldn't want to lose someone close to her again. She doesn't want to get hurt again. Not again.

Life is unfair.

Sakura sighed then began to wash. When she finished, she got out of the bathroom and dressed in her pink pajamas. 'Can't wait to throw my head on the pillow. I'm exhausted.' Sakura thought while she walked slowly with half-closed eyes. She plopped herself on the bed and began to think.

Tomorrow she'll have to think of something to say to her friends, just in case that they'll ask. Maybe they didn't even noticed that she was missing. She smiled sadly. She came back on the other side of the bed and she closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

It really was a tough day.

Next day

Sakura got out of her car and closed the door behind her. She closed her eyes, she exhaled deeply. She opened her eyes and turned to leave, but she didn't get to take a step that a pair of hands wrapped around and embraced her a little to tight. Sakura tensed.

''I missed you so much.'' The voice said. Sakura's eyes widened. There was no mistake. She knew very well that voice. It was him.

''Naruto?'' She asked confused. She relaxed. **(Ha, who do you thought it was? Hahaha)**

''I missed you, Sakura-chan! Where were you? I was so worried!'' Naruto asked crying anime tears. Sakura's eyes softened. 'So they really care.' She smiled brightly. She turned around and returned Naruto's embrace. Naruto was surprised at first, but he grinned and hugged her again. Behind Naruto, she saw Ino and Sasuke. He stood with his hands in his pocket and looked at her while Ino had one hand on her hip and she patted her foot on the ground impatiently, an angry expression on her face.

''You'd better have a good explanation, Forehead.'' Ino said. Sakura to let go to Naruto and smiled sheepishly.

''Well... I went to some acquaintances.'' She lied. She started to feel something in her heart. Guilt. She didn't want to lie to her friends. But she didn't have other choice. Not for now.

Ino looked at her with a raised eyebrow. ''Really?'' She asked. Sakura gave her a reassuring smile and Ino smiled, believing the lie. Sakura sighed mentally. But Naruto looked at her face and noticed something. Her smile was fake. He decided to ask her what she was hiding, but later. He returned to his smiling self.

''Sakura-chan, I'm glad to see you again. Next time don't leave without a word. We're your friends.'' He said smiling. Sakura smiled apologetically.

''I'm sorry that you were worried about me.'' She said.

A few minutes later, they were talking happily about school and their awful teachers, until Sakura felt someone patting her on the shoulder. When she returned, her expression hardened. In front of her stood Itachi, Deidara, Kisame and Hidan, all of them smirking.

''What do you bastards want?'' Naruto asked angrily. Hidan's smirk widened.

''Don't worry kid, we didn't came here for you. We came here for her.'' He said pointing at Sakura. Naruto frowned. ''You will not touch he-'' But before he could continue, Sakura interrupted him.

''Naruto.'' She said looking at him, telling him that she is fine. Naruto understood and backed away slowly. She turned her attention to the boys. ''What?'' She asked irritated. The boys began to make circles around her, like hunters after their prey.

''I haven't seen you last week at school.'' Deidara said.

''I thought you gave up.'' Itachi whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the feeling of his breath on her neck.

''You didn't think that I'll gave up so easy. No?'' She said crossing her arms in front of her chest. Itachi's smirk widened.

''Ambitious aren't we? I wonder how long you'll keep that attitude.'' Kisame said. Sakura clenched her fists, but then she figured out what they want to do. She relaxed and then she joined their game.

She smiled the most beautiful and innocent smile they had seen. Itachi stared surprised at her smile. ''You'll be surprised, believe me.'' She said in a sweet voice. The boy's jaw dropped. They expect her to be angry, not to smile and be nice. Naruto and Ino had to cover their mouth to stifle their laughter while Sasuke just smirked at their reaction. She beat them at their own game. When their expression fell, Sakura struggled to keep a smirk coming. 'Take this! Bwahahaha.' She thought.

''We'll see.'' Itachi said and with that they left, not saying other word. Sakura had a proud expression on her face. And as usual, Naruto and Ino came to congratulate her performance.

Later at lunch, Sakura sat with the gang at the table, each other eating their lunch. They ate in silence, of course besides Naruto who was talking about all kinds of Ramen. This boy really loves ramen, no joke! After a while the headmasters's voice echoed through the school...

_''Hello students, umm, I want to make a very important announcement...''_

'Why is Tsunade so nervous?' Sakura thought. Tsunade is a strong woman, physically and mentally. Kakashi says that she took her temperament from Tsunade. But still, she's Tsunade, she's never nervous.

_''So, next week we have a special guest. I hope that you'll welcome her properly. The young super-model... Saki!''_

And with that, Sakura spit all her soda on the table like a fountain, with a horror expression on her face. The others looked at her cofused. ''Forehead, you ok?'' Ino asked her with an eyebrow raised. She looked at Sakura who gulped.

''Pfff... yeah... why I wouldn't be okay?'' She asked with a nervous smile. 'That's why Tsunade was so nervous.' She thought angrily.

''You've just been like a fountain for 10 seconds.'' Ino asked. 'Think... think... come on brain, don't leave me now.'

''Yes, I'm fine, I just ... err, Saki is my idol! Yeah!'' She said with a smile. 'Woah, thank you brain.' She praised herself while the others looked at her and shrugged. Then Ino began: ''Omg, she's my idol too. I love her!'' Ino said in a sing-song voice. ''Yes, I know, she's so talented.'' Tenten said looking in space for the effect.

''And sexy. Don't forget sexy.'' Added Naruto.

''And beautiful.'' Hinata said with a smile. Then, Sakura noticed that all people in the cafeteria were cheering and screaming in happiness.

''OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE.'' One girl said.

''SHE'S SO HOT. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HER.'' A boy said.

''THIS MUST BE A DREAM.'' Another girl said .

Sakura smiled in her mind. "I'm flattered , I didn't knew that I had so many fans in Japan . But why didn't Kakashi or Tsunade told me anything? What will I do?' She panicked. She thought that she must have a serious talk with Tsunade. She noticed her friends, who were also happy with the arrival of ''Saki'' at their school.

She exhaled deeply. 'God, I'm so screwed.'

Later.

Some time later Itachi and his gang were heading to their next class math. Everyone talked to each other, of course except from Itachi.

''So, when do we have the next meeting of the group?'' Deidara asked. The others shrugged, uninterested. But fortunately for him, Itachi replied. ''Next week, on Saturday.'' Itachi replied. ''I wonder what the leader wants to talk about.'' Kisame asked with a finger under his chin in a thinking manner. They continued to walk around campus, noticing something. All students looked at them strangely, laughing and whispering. Deidara looked confused at them, while Itachi only ignored everyone.

''Okay... this is weird.'' Deidara said, looking around campus. 'I have something on my face?' He asked himself.

''I wonder what they find so funny.'' Kakuzu said. But how they passed more students, they burst out in laughter. The boys began to be a little irritated. Hidan couldn't take it anymore.

''WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM ? WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?'' He screamed aloud, and everyone stopped dead their laughing and looked at him with an expression of horror on their face. Hidan noticed that they all have some kind of paper in hands. He approached to a group of students and grabbed the paper in his hand and looked at it. He was shocked. The other saw Hidan's expression, and decided to check what's wrong. They glanced over the paper. They froze. On paper was a big picture of all of them, and they were in each other's arms, not in a very friendly way. They knew that the picture was made in photoshop, but the other students didn't. They were speechless.

''W-what is t-this?'' Kisame asked.

''I'm... and y-you... a-and...'' Deidara said and then... fainted hitting the ground with a loud thump. The others didn't bother to catch him. They just looked how he fell and then they returned back to the paper.

''N-no fucking way! Now everybody thinks that we're fucking gay!'' Hidan said angrily.

Itachi gritted his teeth. 'She's a step in front of us again. Dammit!' He thought. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, trying to control his nerves. 'Relax, stay calm. If you get angry means a weakness. Uchiha have not any weaknesses. Uchiha do not lose.' He said to himself with the usually pride of an Uchiha. He looked around the campus and there she was.

The little demon. The little _sexy_ demon who makes him to want to punch someone. The only one who has the guts to do something like this to Akatsuki, and more important to him, Uchiha Itachi. She looked at him and smiled innocently, and he almost forgot about revenge for a moment. Almost. He closed his eyes and he had just an thought in his mind.

It'll be a long year...

Later.

Sakura just finished her last hour. Now she headed towards her car. She was happy but also stressed. Happy because today was a good day. Her friends were not upset, and she beat Akatsuki at their own game, and after she made a also a prank on them. And she was stressed because Tsunade didn't said anything to her about her ''visit''. She tried to remove the thought from her mind. When she reached her car in the parking lot, she froze.

All her car was with mud. Dirty all over with mud.

''My... car... my beloved... car.''

On the glass she noticed there a note. Sakura took the note careful not get dirty and she read.

''We hope that you'll like it. Love, Akatsuki.''

Oh... She felt the how the shock is transforming in rage. She took the note and ripped her in pieces. She gritted her teeth. 'Calm down... calm down.' She told herself. She took a few breaths to calm her desire to strangle someone. 'You're going down.' and she got in the car trying to avoid to get dirty with mud. She slammed the door and drove home with one thought in mind.

It'll be a long year...

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed. Leave a r_eview _if you did. It helps me a lot. *wink* And t****hank you all for your support. I really appreciate it.**

**So... Yeah! You heard right! I'm done with the exams. YEEE. NOW EVERYONE LET'S PARTY! Uhh, look at me, I'm dancing! Ye, I'm dancing. DO YOU SEE THIS MOVES? *music* COME AND DANCE WITH MEEEE! No?... okay... :(**

**Anyway... I hope I'm getting better at this thing with fanfiction. This is my first serious story and I hope that I'm getting better at writing and stuff... What do you think? Let me know.**

**So... I guess I'll see you in the next chapter. Until then... I LOVE YOU ALL! Oh... and wish me luck with the results of the exams. Thanks! *kisses* -Mazare is off-**

**Ja!**


End file.
